Loud House Jeopardy 4
by kirbykid13
Summary: Based off the Saturday Night Live skit, it's a Loud House version of Celebrity Jeopardy featuring Lincoln, Lily, and another contestant.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or Saturday Night Live**

The Jeopardy theme song plays, and it takes us to the set of Jeopardy with Lincoln, Lily, and some guy each at a podium. Will Ferrell is playing as Alex Trebek.

"Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy, remember to study hard, and go to college for a great opportunity in life. That way, you don't have to end up hosting game shows from hell like this one," said Will, "Let's take a look at the scores."

Lincoln was at the first podium reading a comic in his underwear.

"In first place with negative…I mean positive $6,000 is Lincoln Loud," Will said, "Mr. Loud, please put your clothes back on."

"But this is what I do when I read Ace Savvy," said Lincoln.

"Now," Will sternly said.

"Dang it," Lincoln said putting his clothes back on.

Lily was in a baby stool giggling at the second podium.

"In second place with negative $7,000 is Lily Loud," said Will.

"Poo poo," Lily said as she had a fecal incident in her diaper.

"I am not changing your diaper again, I've already changed it three times in the first round," Will told Lily.

Lily just stuck her tongue out at will.

"And in last place with negative $33,000 is…oh god no. Apparently Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud have adopted this man just to give me more hell at work since my previous Celebrity Jeopardies have included their other kids," Will said feeling very frustrated, "Please say hello to Sean Loud formally known as…Sean Connery."

Sean Connery was standing at the last podium greeting the audience.

"Hello there Trebek, how ya doing, or in my opinion how's your mother doing," Sean told Alex.

"I can't believe you got adopted by the Louds just so you can play this game and create more misery," Will said.

"Then maybe you should find some hotties who want to actually play with you," Sean said laughing.

"You…are…sick," Will said, "It's time for Double Jeopardy, lets take a look at the board."

The board is operating, and then Will presents the categories.

"And the categories are, Potent Potables, Truth or Dare, Kid Icarus, Famous George Washingtons, Words that begin with the letter D, and finally Punch me in the Face," Will said presenting the categories, "In that category, you just come up to me and punch me in the face, and I'm sure that will make you happy Mr. Connery."

"Oh boy, I can't wait for my turn, ha ha ha," Sean said.

"I hope somebody picks that category so I can find an excuse to get out of here," Will said, "Lincoln you have the lead so we'll start with you."

"Thanks Alex, I'll go with famous George Washingtons for $2000," Lincoln told Will as began to take his shirt off.

"Please keep your clothes on Mr. Loud," Will sternly told Alex, "Alright here's the question. Who was the first president of the United States of America?"

Lincoln was about to ring his buzzer, but Lily rang her buzzer first.

"Lily," Will responded.

Lily just sits there giggling, babbling, and drooling. Then she just began playing with her buzzer.

"Miss Lily, that's not a toy," Will told Lily.

Lily took off her diaper and threw it at Will Ferrell.

"Oh god, what the hell is this," Will said feeling disgusted.

Rita then came on stage with a baby bag, and came to grab Lily.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Trebek, I'm going to change Lily right now," Rita told Will as she walked off the stage with Lily.

"Thank god, I'm not going to deal with those smelly diapers anymore," Will said until he heard Sean ring his buzzer, "Mr. Connery."

"The first president was your mother Trebek, she was the president of my buttocks," Sean told Will.

"So you're saying my mom is over 200 years old?" Will questioned Sean.

"Why…I believe so," Sean said nodding his head.

"You're disgusting," said Will who heard Lincoln ring his buzzer, "Mister Loud, please give me an answer, and put your clothes back on."

"I'm comfortable this way Alex, and the answer is George Washington," Lincoln responded.

"Alright you're correct, get dressed and pick the next category," Will demanded Lincoln.

Then Lynn Sr. came onto the stage waving to his son and Sean.

"Hey Lincoln, hey new stepson, Lily is having a bit of a diarrhea episode so your other new step brother is coming in to play in her place," Lynn Sr. told Lincoln and Sean.

Walking in onto the stage wearing nothing but his underwear was none other than Burt Reynolds going to Lily's podium.

"Hey Alex," Burt said greeting Will.

"You adopted him too!" Will exclaimed.

"Yeah, thought Lincoln could use some older brother support since he has plenty of older sister support," Lynn Sr. explained as he walked off the stage.

Will was looking pretty disgusted to see Lincoln in his underwear along with his Celebrity Jeopardy nightmares Sean Connery and Burt Reynolds, and Burt was in his underwear.

"Please tell me this isn't happening," Will said.

"I know, I feel like a sore thumb next to these two," Sean said as he took off all his clothes wearing nothing but his underwear, "There, now I feel comfortable."

"Look what you done Lincoln, you've encouraged our contestants to be in their underwear," Will sternly told Lincoln.

"Hey, guys just want to have fun," Lincoln stated.

"Okay Mr. Loud, please pick the next category," Will told Lincoln.

"I'll take words that begin with the letter D for $1000," Lincoln told Will.

"Okay, words that begin with the letter D for $1000," Will said revealing the question, "What letter does the word Dinosaur begin with?"

Burt rang his buzzer as he suddenly was now in a diaper.

"Mr. Reynolds why are you in a diaper?" Will questioned.

"You said diaper, so I put on a diaper," Burt answered, "Now I can fill the spot of the baby."

"What is wrong with you," Will questioned, "I just want to know what letter the word Dinosaur begins with."

Sean rang his buzzer.

"Easy, it begins with the letter P," Sean answered.

"No, that is wrong," Will responded.

"What do you mean I'm wrong, Dinosaur is the nickname of that thing that begins with the letter P that I give to your mother," Sean said.

"Oh god, Mr. Connery please do not mention that," Will said.

"Mention what, that your mother's a whore," Sean replied.

Lincoln rang his buzzer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about my newly adopted brother," Lincoln said.

"You have to ask the question Lincoln," Will said.

"I don't the answer to the question Alex," Lincoln replied.

"You don't know what letter Dinosaur begins with?" Will questioned.

"No, what is Sean Connery Loud talking about with your mother," Lincoln said.

"Mr. Loud, I prefer we do not ever speak of what is going on here," Will told Lincoln, "It's kind of hard to explain."

"What's hard to explain?" Burt asked as he was now wearing a giant foam hat, and eating nachos from the hat.

"Let's just move on to the next question, you can have the board Mr. Connery," Will said.

"Why thank you, I'll take Ki Dick Are Us for $200," Sean said pointing out to the category Kid Icarus.

"Mister Connery, that's Kid Icarus not Ki Dick Are Us," Will told Sean.

"You're a pussy Trebek," Sean responded.

"You know what, let's just move on to Final Jeopardy, and the category is," Will said until he stopped and ripped up the card, "You know what, just write the name of someone who is important in your life."

Lincoln was writing, Burt was writing and eating nachos off his hat, and Sean was writing as the Final Jeopardy music played.

"Let me know who could be important in your life, like your family, your friends, some celebrity, a stranger, I don't care because you can't mess this up," Will told the contestants.

Time ran out, and it was time to look at the answers.

"And let's see how you were able to mess this up," Will said walking towards Lincoln, "Lincoln Loud wrote."

The podium read MY SISTERS.

"My sisters, that's a pretty good answer," Will replied, "And you wagered."

The wager revealed Lincoln's white underwear was somehow on the board.

"Your own underwear," Will said.

"Yep," Lincoln replied.

"Good lord are you naked?" Will questioned.

Lincoln stood there with a long pause and ended up saying, "Yes."

"I'm moving on," Will said as he ended up seeing Burt Reynolds naked, "Dear god, what are you doing?"

"He took his underwear off, so why can't I?" Burt questioned.

"Let me just see what you wrote," Will said as he looked at Burt's podium which read HI, "You wrote hi."

"Hey there," Burt said eating more nachos off his hat.

"Get away from me," Will said as we walked over to Sean, "And finally Sean Connery wrote."

The podium read MOTHER

"You wrote mother, that is a correct answer, your mom is a really important person in your life," Will said in amazement, "She raised you, educated you, and made you who you are today, well maybe not in this with you Mr. Connery."

"No hard feelings Trebek," Sean said patting Will on the shoulder.

"Okay, let's see what you wagered," Will said revealing Sean's wager.

The wager read TREBEK MARRIED ME

"Trebek married me, mother Trebek married me," Will said in disgust.

"HAHAHAHAHA," Sean laughed.

"This is not funny Mr. Connery," Will said as Burt put the giant foam hat with nachos on his head, "Mr. Renyolds I don't want to wear this. GOODNIGHT!"

The crowd applauded as Will Ferrell as Alex Trebek walked off the set while the theme song played in the background.


End file.
